Smile
by YamiRisa
Summary: In which Dean sees Castiel's real smile for the first time. Dean/Castiel, slash and fluff.


**Title:** Smile  
**Author:** AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel - Castiel/Dean  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Summary: **In which Dean sees Castiel's real smile for the first time.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural which all of you probably already knew _ _''

* * *

The smile could be described as the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen in the world. It filled the hunter with warmth, security and light, and it went straight to his heart, giving him a good, tingling feeling.

Castiel's lips were parted and Dean could clearly see those shiny, white teeth pressed together, it was almost as if looking up at a starry night sky or watching the full moon. The corners of the lips were curled up as much as possible, and as the angel smiled it was like his whole face brightened up as if he stood in the sun. The intense, blue eyes which always just stared at something looked relaxed, happy and they smiled like the rest of that perfect face of Castiel's. The smile itself were filled with dreams, joy, hope and honestly and Dean felt like he was melting in a sea of happiness.

"Holy hell," Dean muttered which made the marine blue eyed angel blink in confusion, head tilted to the side as always when Castiel didn't understand anything.

"I thought smiling was a good thing," Castiel's voice showed concern. He was worried; what if he had made Dean angry?

And then a smile spread out on the hunter's face. He stepped closer to the angel, grabbed the tanned chin softly between his fingers and let his thumb run over it. His green eyes gazed into Castiel's blue orbs. "You are just so.. Beautiful," was all he could say in that moment. Dean didn't know how else to respond to what he just saw. Castiel smiling. It wasn't something you saw everyday and as Dean recalled, this was the first time he ever saw Castiel's real smile. "Simply... beautiful."

The angel wanted to answer to Dean's words, to tell him he felt happy about the hunter's words, but also to add that Dean was indeed beautiful too in Castiel's eyes. For him Dean was the most beautiful creature alive and the angel had seen many beautiful creatures. He saw humans as a work of art, but Dean was just.. He didn't know which human word to use to complete the sentence in his thoughts.

But before he had the change to even open his mouth, he felt those warm, soft lips of his human lover on his own lips. Castiel wrote the number four in human words into his mind to remember this was the fourth time Dean kissed him. He wanted to remember every single time Dean kissed him and he wanted to remember how many times he had been kissed by that gorgeous human being.

The kiss wasn't as hungry and needy as their second kiss or like their third kiss which had taken them to a whole new level; sex.

The first kiss could be described as soft and short. Castiel could remember it only lasted for about five seconds before he had to pull away in chock.

And now this kiss. It was soft, filled with all the love Dean had for him and he for Dean. It had begun with their mouths against one another, then Dean's tongue had licked the angel's lips and of course Castiel parted his lips and welcomed Dean's tongue into his warm mouth so their tongues could begin a dance of passion. Now their lips were moving more rough against one another, they needed it. They needed each other.

Soon Dean had to pull away to breath. Their forehands rested against one another as Castiel gazed into Dean's closed eyes. A smile was on the hunter's face and when Dean was happy Castiel was happy. He felt like smiling again, actually he wanted to walk around smiling if Dean kissed him like that every time, but something inside him told him he couldn't do that. If he did, it wouldn't be as special as now.

Dean's green eyes opened. He gazed back into the angel's blue orbs. "I love you, Cass." He murmured softly as he cupped Castiel's face and pressed another kiss onto the angel's flushed lips.

As their lips moved together, Castiel whispered the three words back.

* * *

Please review, I won't hurt you.. I promise.. Seriously.. XD


End file.
